


Albus' Valentine

by AlbusGellertAlways



Series: Grindeldore Oneshots [15]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Canon Gay Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gellert is clueless, M/M, Romance, Teen Romance, Valentine's Day, soulbond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbusGellertAlways/pseuds/AlbusGellertAlways
Summary: A/N:  This fits in with my AU Closer Than Brothers fic, only it’s set in February of the next year.  You can still read the oneshot BY ITSELF for it to make sense.  Albus is in his seventh year at Hogwarts and Gellert is a fifth year at Hogwarts, having been previously homeschooled (and sadly tortured) by his father, Herr Grindelwald.Also, this GrindelVald vs GrindelWald shit needs to be addressed!!  O.o   JK I just thought it was a funny topic.  Poor Gellert, everyone says his name wrong in the movie except for Albus.





	Albus' Valentine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Candyphoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyphoenix/gifts).



> A/N: This fits in with my AU Closer Than Brothers fic, only it’s set in February of the next year. You can still read the oneshot BY ITSELF for it to make sense. Albus is in his seventh year at Hogwarts and Gellert is a fifth year at Hogwarts, having been previously homeschooled (and sadly tortured) by his father, Herr Grindelwald. 
> 
> Also, this GrindelVald vs GrindelWald shit needs to be addressed!! O.o JK I just thought it was a funny topic. Poor Gellert, everyone says his name wrong in the movie except for Albus.

Disclaimer:  JKR owns it.

.~.

Albus’ Valentine

.~.

_February 13, 1899_

Albus was currently curled around his boyfriend Gellert in Albus’ massive feather bed, the moonlight shining down on them from the stain glass window.   Being Head Boy had some amazing perks, not that Albus had thought he would get much use out of the large bed and his own quarters other than sleeping.  To Albus’ surprise and delight, on the first day of school, he found that his long lost soulmate Gellert Grindelwald now attended Hogwarts.  After their psychic bond had been reactivated, Albus and Gellert had entered into a relationship that very day and never looked back. 

It had been a tumultuous year for Albus and Gellert, what with the custody battle between Gellert’s father and his great aunt, Bathilda Bagshot.  But their relationship had remained solid, even as Gellert worked through his mental issues and childhood trauma.   Albus was so proud of his boyfriend for getting all Outstandings in his classes and for challenging him in Dueling Club.   Gellert was everything he wanted in a life partner and more. 

Albus tried to take time every day to remind Gellert how much he was loved.  Gellert would return the favor with little endearments but when it came to full-blown declarations of love, Gellert was sorely lacking.  Albus tried to convince himself that it didn’t matter.  He had a psychic bond with Gellert and that should be more than enough.

Albus knew that he was taking a risk letting Gellert sleep with him, as the ministry didn’t tolerate any same-sex romantic behavior.  Not to mention that Gellert was underage… But the room was password protected, along with many of Albus’ own safeguards.  He and Gellert were as safe as they could possibly be.  Gellert needed Albus' presence to sleep well, so they decided to let Gellert share Albus' bed.  To Gellert's annoyance, Albus had prohibited them from going 'all the way'.   But Albus wasn't going to take advantage of his bondmate until he was at least of age, no matter how much they both wanted it.  

Albus was almost asleep before he heard his name.

“Albus?” 

Albus yawned in response.  Even though they’d been together for five months, he would never get tired of hearing Gellert say his name.   “Yes, darling?”

 “You should know that my last name is pronounced Grindel- _Vald_ , not Grindel-wald,” Gellert suddenly informed his bondmate.  “This is standard German pronunciation but you continue to ignore it.”

Albus blushed, glad that Gellert couldn’t see his face.  “I’m sorry, Gell, I should’ve remembered that.  I guess I just heard it the other way and didn’t bother to correct myself.”

“It’s alright, liebling,” Gellert assured him.  “I just wanted to let you know.”

“Why didn’t you tell the teachers and your classmates how to correctly pronounce your last name on your first day?”  Albus asked.

Gellert shrugged.  “It didn’t really matter to me how they pronounced my name.  With _you_ , it matters.”

“Grindel- _vald_.  I’ll remember,” Albus vowed. 

Gellert shivered at Albus’ correct pronunciation.

“You like that, huh?” Albus smiled.  “If it mattered so much to you, you should’ve told me when we first met.”

Gellert shrugged.  “I didn’t want to sound picky.”

Albus sighed.  “You’re always so thoughtful when you’re around me.  I don’t know how people say that you act like a… never mind.”

“What?”  Gellert prompted, turning over in Albus’ arms to face him.  “Come on, tell me.”

Albus winced.  “That you act like a dick.”

Gellert chuckled.  “I _do_ act like a dick.   I act like that because I have no patience for others.   I have no need for other friends, as they would ask too many questions about my past.  You’re the only one that I trust.”

“What about Elphias?  You’re nice to him.” Albus reminded him.

“He’s become a friend, I suppose,” said Gellert, making a face.  “But I only trust him because he’s friends with you.”

“That still counts,” said Albus with a smile.  He kissed Gellert’s cheek.  “I can’t wait to find out what you got me tomorrow for Valentine’s Day.”

“What?”  Gellert frowned.

“You did get me something, didn’t you?”  Albus asked. 

“Of course I did,” said Gellert, although inside he was panicking.   He had a vague idea of what Valentine’s Day was, but it wasn’t like it had been celebrated while he was growing up in Grindelwald Manor.   Gellert hadn’t realized that Valentine’s Day was tomorrow, but he did know that it was too late to get Albus anything – not that he would’ve known what to get. 

“Good.  I got you something you’re really going to like,” Albus informed him as he raked his fingers through Gellert’s blonde curls.

“Er, good,” said Gellert, his heart racing as he realized just how completely screwed he was.  But then Gellert had an idea. 

Despite Albus’ protests, Gellert crawled out of bed and pulled on a green Slytherin robe.   “I’ll be right back, I left my Transfiguration homework with Elphias.”

Albus shrugged and let Gellert go.  He was very tired and he didn’t want to wait for Gellert to return before he fell asleep.   Albus’ snores soon filled the bedroom.  He fell asleep on his side, his right arm reaching out for someone who wasn’t there. 

.~.

The next morning, Albus awoke with a start.  He glanced over to his side but there was no Gellert.  From the lack of an indentation, it looked like Gellert hadn’t slept here last night.  That unsettled Albus a bit, as Gellert usually cherished their nights together.  Albus hoped that he hadn’t done anything to offend his bondmate, especially since today was Valentine’s Day. 

Albus yawned and stretched before padding across the room towards his closet.   On the way to the closet he passed his bedroom door, which had a bit of parchment sticking out from it. 

Intrigued, Albus bent down to pick up the parchment.  Even at a glance, Albus could identify Gellert’s furious scribbles.   Albus’ heart leapt with joy as he read the note that Gellert had left him. 

 

_Dear Albus,_

_My love, my darling, my friend_

_What would I do without you at my side?  You understand me as no one else has done or ever will._

_You are my friend when I need companionship, you are my love when I need tenderness._

_Whenever I turn to you, you are there with your smile, with your willingness to help with your open arms._

_I love you more and more every day because you are everything that I need, in life and in love._

_Mein Schatz, I’m so grateful that we have a soul bond between us that will last for a lifetime._

_All my love,_

_GG_

 

Albus let the note fall to the floor, stunned.  He’d had no idea Gellert was this articulate!  Gellert had been hiding yet another hidden talent from him.  Albus honestly hadn't been expecting much - he was impressed that Gellert remembered Valentine's Day at all.  

After he finished his morning routine, Albus floated away on a cloud to the Great Hall, eager to find Gellert at breakfast and thank him for his thoughtful note.

 .~.

_The same morning_

Unbeknownst to Albus, before breakfast Gellert caught Elphias Doge just outside the Gryffindor Common Room.  “Here it is.  Thanks for letting me copy.”  Gellert handed the red muggle greeting card back to Albus’ childhood friend.  “You really saved my ass.”

“You owe me big time, Grindelwald,” Elphias grinned.   He glanced around, making sure no one was listening before he whispered, “Next time don’t wait until the night before Valentine’s Day to get something for Albus.”

Gellert glared at Elphias, taking care to keep his voice low.  “I didn’t know I _needed_ to get him something.  He just sprung it on me last night."

“Don’t worry about it.  He’ll adore your love note,”  Elphias grinned at Gellert.  “Here, hold this.”

Gellert held the card open against the wall as Elphias produced a quill and signed it with a flourish.  Then Gellert watched Elphias run after his giggling girlfriend, wishing that someone had warned him ahead of time about the strange and utterly pointless tradition known as Valentine’s Day. 

.~.

Gellert would quickly change his tune about Valentine’s Day that night when he found Albus naked and waiting for him on their bed surrounded by a smattering of rose petals haphazardly strewn across the comforter.   It was the first time that he’d ever seen Albus completely naked and Gellert couldn’t wait to see how far he could push their boundaries tonight.

.~.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my fluffy little Valentine's Day fic. If you don't have a "Valentine", know that you are an amazing person and you don't need to be in a relationship to feel good about yourself. I love you, and I've never met you before. :)
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day!


End file.
